dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS054
is the fifty-fourth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary On Earth, Trunks does image training. Meanwhile in Capsule Corporation, the fuel for the Time Machine is ready while the Time Machine itself is almost restored. Gokū, Whis and Beerus return. At breakfast, Whis explains that Zamasu is not connected to Black; Zamasu did not know of Gokū whereas Black instantly recognized Gokū, meaning that Zamasu and Black are two different entities. Although Zamasu and Black's ki signatures are similar, it does not mean that Zamasu is Black due to feeling no evil from Zamasu. Beerus adds that there is a possibility that Zamasu might start having evil intentions, so they shouldn't rule out that possibility. However, Gokū feels that Zamasu isn't evil due to having fought him, which shocks Trunks. Beerus adds that Gokū could easily defeat Zamasu due to him being an apprentice Kaiōshin whereas Gokū has fought stronger beings such as himself. Trunks is shocked at the level of strength Gokū has attained and wonders if there is a need for him to fight. After breakfast, Beerus and Whis leave. Vegeta asks Trunks to go with him. At the Tenth Universe in the Kaiōshin realm, Zamasu is serving tea to his master, Gowasu. Gowasu is overseeing a planet in the Tenth Universe called Babari. Humanoids have started populating Babari but they are barbaric in nature. Zamasu sees this and thinks that exterminating them is the best option, much to Gowasu's shock who reminds Zamasu that it is the Hakaishin's job to wipe out planets and civilizations. Gowasu is sure that the humanoids of Babari will develop in time but Zamasu is adamant that they will become no different than all the other barbaric mortals he has seen. Gowasu decides they should have a look at Planet Babari's future. Gowasu fetches the Time Ring and they travel to Babari. On Planet Babari, Gowasu explains that only Kaiōshin can use the Time Ring to travel to the future and back to the present; traveling to the past is prohibited. Gowasu temporarily makes Zamasu a Kaiōshin and they travel 1000 years into the future. Gowasu and Zamasu reach Babari's future and see that a small culture and civilization has formed. However, the humanoids are still barbaric in nature. Zamasu was correct in his assumption and starts believing that as long as mortals exist, there will never truly be peace. Back on Earth, Trunks and Vegeta prepare to spar; Trunks transforms into Super Saiyan 2 while Vegeta transforms into Super Saiyan Blue. Trunks is astounded at Vegeta's transformation, overwhelmed by its pressure and is unable to sense his ki. Vegeta decides to give Trunks a handicap; if he lands a single hit on him, he wins. Trunks and Vegeta battle, but Trunks is outmatched in every given way and is getting beat like a ragdoll. Gokū, who sensed Vegeta and Trunks' ki teleports himself and Bulma to watch the training. Vegeta smashes Trunks into a rock, causing Trunks to revert back to normal. Trunks realizes that he does not need to become stronger to defeat Black since Gokū and Vegeta have the strength to defeat him. Angry, Vegeta grabs Trunks and admonishes his son for only getting stronger to defeat Black; Vegeta tells his son that there are stronger foes in the universe and if he is truly a Saiyan and his son, then he should strive to not lose to anyone. Bulma tries to stop Vegeta, but Gokū reminds her that there is no need to worry. After Vegeta reverts back to normal, Trunks headbutts, thus winning. Trunks tells his father that he will surpass him and Black. Vegeta walks away while Trunks bows to his father, thanking him for rejuvenating his determination and drive to become stronger. On Beerus' Planet, Whis prepares dinner for Beerus. Whis' scepter begins shining, indicating a transmission. Beerus answers the scepter; the scepter shows a transmission from the Zenō, much to Beerus' surprise. Beerus bows before the Zenō while Whis greets him. The Zenō contacted them because he wanted to speak to them about something; the Zenō requests to meet with Gokū, much to Beerus and Whis's shock. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes